


The Art of Sharing (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fairy Stiles, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Overprotective Derek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek y Stiles discuten sobre cómo criar a la hija de Derek.O:Stiles piensa que faltar a la escuela es beneficioso y Derek... no está tan seguro.





	The Art of Sharing (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052747) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Y seguimos con esta magnifica serie
> 
> Gracias makingitwork por crear esta magnifica historia

El verano ha sido abrasador.

El más caluroso que Beacon Hills ha visto en mucho tiempo, y la ciudad pasa la mayor parte del día tumbada, demasiado calurosa para moverse.

En los días más calurosos las casas y las tiendas tienen sus puertas y ventanas bien abiertas, el aire acondicionado encendido a pleno rendimiento y todos los coches que pueden; tienen sus ventanillas bajadas. Cualquiera que camine por la acera abrasadora, camina a la sombra, en pantalones cortos y blusas holgadas. Los niños que juegan en los campos abiertos, se revuelcan en la hierba empapada en rocío, bronceándose bajo el cielo despejado. Todas las cafeterías anuncian tomas de cappuccino helado que se venden como pólvora e incluso los gatos holgazaneando que se posan en los antepechos de las paredes, saltan a la fría sombra de las ramas de los árboles.

Derek parpadea contra el cálido resplandor del sol cuando sale del gimnasio, levantando un brazo para protegerse los ojos. Stiles realmente ha estado yendo a la ciudad, y hoy no es una excepción. Derek puede sentir el sudor goteando por su espalda, y cuando se lleva una mano al bolsillo para contestar el teléfono que suena, el metal está tibio al tacto.

—Hola, ¿señor Hale? —viene una voz nítida y femenina.

—¿Sí? —Él responde, frunciendo el ceño ante el número y la voz desconocidos.

—Es Jeanie de la recepción de la escuela. Te llamo para recordarle sobre la reunión de mañana ¿2 de la tarde? Para tu hija... Isabella Hale, ¿es correcto?

—Sí, por supuesto, —dice rápidamente. Está un poco sorprendido de que estén llamando a su móvil, pero cree que probablemente probaron primero el teléfono de la casa. Casi se había olvidado de la reunión, había sido programada hacía muchas semanas antes de que llegara el verano. Se pregunta por qué está sucediendo ahora, pero luego recuerda algo más sobre la ausencia de Isabella durante las primeras semanas del verano. —Estaré allí. ¿Sabe de qué se trata?

Hay un momento de silencio, donde Derek puede escuchar el débil sonido de teclear de las teclas. —Me temo que no tengo eso en el archivo. ¿Te gustaría que le envíe un correo electrónico a la maestra?

—No, no te preocupes, —le asegura —Lo averiguaré mañana.

Y él realmente no piensa más en eso. Cambia turnos para estar libre para la reunión, y pasa el resto del día holgazaneando en su casa vacía.Stiles e Isabella están con el Sheriff, porque Izzy había exigido la oportunidad de viajar en un coche de la policía y Stiles nunca resistió la oportunidad de llevar a su padre a un almuerzo saludable cuando tenían un momento libre. Derek los ama a los dos, pero le gusta el silencio de la casa.

Stiles ha sido un desastre maravilloso en su vida durante diez meses, e Isabella durante seis años, y nunca quiere vivir sin ellos. Pero... hay algo que decir para el silencio de la casa, para la comodidad de poder hundirse en los cojines del sofá y saber que su hija y su novio están a salvo y se están divirtiendo. Donde puede ver todas las telenovelas cursis que quiere sin la burla de Stiles o Isabella exigiendo que lo cambien de nuevo al canal infantil.

Y cuando Stiles llama un poco más tarde, y le pregunta si Isabella puede irrumpir en su casa, Derek se da cuenta de que está de acuerdo incluso antes de escuchar los gritos de Izzy de ¡Yay! ¡Pijamada con el abuelo!

Derek no se considera una persona enojada.

¿Gruñón? Sí. ¿Temperamental? Sí. ¿Tímido? Por supuesto. Pero a él no le gusta pensar que empezaría a gritarle a un extraño por tomar su lugar de estacionamiento de la misma forma en que le ha visto hacerlo a su hermana. Pero, en lo que respecta a la familia, no tiene miedo de admitir que sí, está bien, está un poco enojado. Pero eso es solo porque él sabe lo importante que es la familia. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 18 años y Laura y él habían navegado hacia la edad adulta sin ellos y los echa de menos. Él sabe que algunas personas lo han empeorado, han perdido a sus padres mucho más jóvenes, pero Derek todavía lo siente.

Y luego Jennifer... la fría conmoción y el dolor de piedra que habían inundado su sistema cuando llegó a casa y la vio empacar sus maletas.

Pero él no quiere ser esa persona.

Él no quiere ser quien era a los dieciocho años. Tan rápido para enojarse, tan poco dispuesto a escuchar. Ignorando extraños y deslumbrándolos a todos, incluso a Laura.

Por eso, cuando el golpe en el intestino llega al día siguiente alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, Derek intenta no enloquecer.

Él acaba de dirigirse a la escuela. Está vestido con algo un poco más respetable que su traje de gimnasia, y puede sentir su piel picando por el resplandor del sol. Son alrededor de dos y diez, y él entró en la refrescante frescura del vestíbulo de la escuela, cuando vio a Stiles e Izzy. Lo último que ha visto de ellos fue el mensaje de texto de Stiles esa mañana, que había sido una foto que consistía en elSheriff e Izzy cubierto de masa de tortitas.

—¡Papi! —grita Izzy. Está vestida con ropa arrugada del día anterior, y su cabello se ve un poco enmarañado, pero huele satisfecha. Derek hace una pausa, desconcertado, y se acaricia la mejilla con cariño.

—Hola, cariño. —Levanta la vista hacia Stiles, cuyo cabello está pinchado en mil direcciones y cuya camisa a cuadros se adhiere a su cuerpo apetitosamente en algunos lugares con sudor. —Stiles, —se acerca para besar la mejilla de su novio —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Uh, había una reunión, —dice Stiles, y se ve un poco incómodo, pasando el pulgar por encima del hombro en dirección al pasillo. —Bells me pidió que fuera, ¿pensé que lo sabías? La maestra llamó ayer a la casa...

—Recibí una llamada de la recepción, —dice Derek, y sí, definitivamente está sintiendo algo ahora. Algo frío en su sangre. Él mira a Izzy. —¿Le pediste a Stiles que fuera contigo en vez de a mí? —Él pregunta, y ella se ve tímida. Puede sentirlo, la frialdad, como si estuviera perdiendo algo, algo que nunca podrá recuperar. Él hace todo lo posible para aplastarlo. —¿De qué se trataba?

—¡Nada! —Responden sospechosamente al unísono.

Los mira, escudriñando sus dos caras, antes de que Stiles suspira.

—Mira, Derek, —murmura, levantando ambas manos de una manera apaciguadora, e Isabella sacude la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de que Stiles se detenga. —No te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hago promesas.

—Bueno, la Señora. Henderson estaba un poco preocupada, no preocupada, solo curiosidad por saber por qué… —se queda en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y buscando algo que pueda distraerlos, pero Derek sigue concentrado. Stiles toma aliento y dice apresuradamente: —... sobre por qué Bells no hizo su prueba de competencia de lectura para el concurso de deletreo de los menores de diez años.

Isabella se lleva las manos a la cara sin poder hacer nada y Derek frunce el ceño con más fuerza. —Pero lo hizo. La dejaste en la escuela después de que pasamos todo el fin de semana ayudándola a practicar. —Él mira a su hija, que lo mira con una cara dulce y redonda.

—Bueno, ya sabes, papá… —Se vuelve hacia Stiles, sonriendo pícaramente —¡no es así! ¡Tienes que decírselo!

Stiles se queda boquiabierto, con la traición escrita en todas sus facciones, pero la frena enseguida cuando ve la expresión seria de Derek.Pasa sus dedos ágiles y distraídos por su cabello y exhala otro aliento por la nariz. —No la llevé a la escuela ese día. Fuimos a Ojai, Derek, pero antes de que te vuelvas loco, ¡escúchame! —Él levanta la voz, agitando sus manos en forma abstracta —Te lo juro, me olvidé por completo del concurso de deletreo, pero es un lugar ¡tan maravilloso! Aprendió mucho más de lo que podría haber hecho en la escuela. Nunca encontrarás un ambiente así y está tan intocado por el consumismo, la llevé a ver todas estas auténticas tiendas y nos hablamos con algunas personas que creían en los chakras...

—¡Quiero vivir allí, papá! ¡Era tan diferente! ¡Y nos leyeron las palmas! ¡Me voy a casar con un hombre al que le guste la pasta! —Izzy interrumpe con deleite, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza

—No sabemos si eso significa dinero o harina, pero creo que lo resolveremos cuando ella se case.

Derek se da cuenta de que ambos están esperando su evaluación mientras el silencio se asienta sobre ellos por un tiempo. Él puede sentir la ira burbujeando, pero él está muy consciente de ello. Tan consciente de sus sentimientos que trata de embotellarlos. Stiles huele tan ansioso y en realidad está retorciéndose las manos, e Isabella huele a satisfacción pero está mirando a Derek como si esperara que se rompiera.

Derek no va a romperse.

—Está bien, —dice, con voz temblorosa y un poco callada. —Sin daño, no hay falta,

El hada que lleva puesta la tela escocesa parece sorprendida por esta evaluación, pero la toma ansiosamente, agarrando la mano de Derek y llevándolos fuera del edificio. Isabella salta delante de ellos, y Derek intenta estabilizar su respiración.

No ayuda que a medida que pasan las ventanas abiertas de la sala de clases, pueda escuchar a un asistente de enseñanza hablando con un conserje. Él puede escuchar su voz. A su padre no le debe importar nada si deja a su hija con un adolescente. Él aprieta sus garras en sus puños y trata de embotellarlo. Él no va a romperse. Entonces, qué, Stiles se ve un poco joven debido a sus extraños genes fae, él es un adulto.Y Derek es un buen padre, lo es. Él sabe que lo es.

Se lo traga, y lo canta como un mantra en su cabeza. Él no va a ser ese tipo. Él no lo es.

Es exactamente lo que Jennifer esperaría. Él para arremeter y enojarse, y él está molesto, porque trabajaron duro en ese concurso de ortografía y Stiles ni siquiera le había hablado al respecto y aparentemente no iba a hacerlo si Derek no hubiera estado allí hoy, y ¿desde cuándo su hija comienza a ocultarle secretos?

Pero no.

No.

Él no se romperá.

El verano continúa igual durante unos días, y Derek se las arregla para mantener un buen control sobre él.

Es viernes y Stiles le ha dado a la ciudad un descanso del incesante calor. Todavía está cálido y soleado, pero ahora es soportable. Hay algunas nubes paseando tranquilamente por el cielo, y Derek se sienta justo dentro de la puerta de entrada abierta, planeando algunos entrenamientos de cardio personalizados para los nuevos miembros. Puede decir a Stiles que murmura severamente a las avispas acerca de acercarse demasiado al territorio de las abejas, y puede escuchar a Izzy saltar y atrapar una horda de mariposas violetas a través del jardín.Todos se han sentido atraídos por las nuevas flores de Stiles, y su jardín parece sacado de una película.

Es tranquilo, y tan sereno, que casi se queda dormido, cuando escucha un crujido. Y luego lo huele.

Sangre.

El grito de dolor de Isabella sigue inmediatamente después.

Derek ni siquiera piensa, está corriendo afuera, y ve a su hija de inmediato. Su cabecita asoma desde donde se deslizó por la pendiente del suelo justo debajo del borde del follaje del bosque. Ella está agarrando su brazo con dolor, y Derek puede oler el olor agrio de sus lágrimas en el aire, tan picante que bien podría estar directamente debajo de su nariz. Mientras corre hacia ella, puede ver las plantas con las que tropezó, todas retorcidas y sin forma.

Son las vides de calabaza que Stiles ha estado cultivando.

—¡Isabela! —Él llora, cayendo de rodillas junto a ella y agarrando su mano libre. Él le aparta el pelo de la cara y tiene algo de barro en la mejilla. La piel está ligeramente enrojecida por la caída. —Bebé, ¿estás bien? —Sus pensamientos están en todas partes y no está seguro de qué hacer. Esto nunca ha sucedido, esto nunca ha sucedido, nunca olió su dolor o su sangre. Derek ha sido protector con ella, ella es su todo, ni siquiera se ha golpeado la cabeza desde que nació, y no puede pensar con claridad, se siente disperso y puede oler sus lágrimas y su respiración sale entrecortada y él es el peor padre en el mundo, y el odio hacia uno mismo se establece cuando...

Stiles se abalanza.

Grácil y ágil de una manera que nunca suele ser. Saltando sobre el montículo y agachándose en el otro lado de Isabella. El sol se está fracturando a través de las hojas y formando cuadrados en su rostro. —Bells, hermosa, ¿estás bien? Habla conmigo.

Ella resopla, asintiendo. Huele herida y avergonzada. —Stoy bien.

—¿Sí? Claro que lo eres. Una chica grande y valiente como tú .—Él golpea su nariz, y se gira hacia Derek. —Drena su dolor. —Él ordena, y Derek quiere golpearse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, había estado tan asustado. Él comienza a drenar de inmediato, y su alivio es un salvador y un líquido refrigerante para su nariz. Observa cómo las líneas negras se arrastran por su brazo y se estremecen, el dolor es agudo y punzante, y es tan pequeña...

El corazón de Stiles es fuerte y constante. A diferencia del acelerado de Derek. Él es firme y tiene el control.

—Dejame, mira, dulzura, —susurra, separando la mano de Izzy de su brazo roto. Derek observa mientras lo examina con ojos entrenados.Lo gira un poco, presionándolo y presionando en diferentes áreas. Derek mira, con los ojos feroces y esperando que Stiles haga algo que hace a su hija aullar de dolor, pero nunca llega. Stiles solo frunce el ceño y asiente. —Está bien, está bien, cariño, eso una ruptura, y tengo que... tiene que volver a romperse para que puedas sanar, ¿de acuerdo? —Él la mira a los ojos, y ella asiente. Él mira a su —valiente niña, —murmura, lanzándose hacia adelante para besar su frente y Derek odia lo tranquilo que está. —Está bien, Derek, ¿quieres hacerlo, o debería?

Derek no cree que pueda soportar hacerle eso a su hija.

Stiles debe verlo en su rostro, porque asiente. —Está bien, sigue drenando —Él toma el brazo de Isabella con seguridad. —Mírame, —le dice, y ella lo hace, con los ojos muy abiertos y confiados. —Esto va a doler, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. Mírame, quiero que me digas los nombres de tus cinco barbies favoritas y por qué. No pares, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

Ella comienza a recitar temblorosamente. —Melanie, Laura después de mi tía, Cassidy… —Stiles vuelve a colocar el hueso en su lugar y Derek muerde sus colmillos, pero el aliento de Isabella se detiene y continúa —Dakota y Ariel por la sirenita —Ella comienza a sanar casi de inmediato, e incluso logra sonreír. Stiles se acaricia la comisura de la boca con cariño. —Gracias, —susurra, inclinándose sobre el pecho de Derek.

—Valiente, —él asiente —mucho mejor que yo cuando rompí mi primer hueso. Eso fue una parodia. Tu abuelo casi se desmaya. —Él se ríe, y Derek no puede contenerlo más.

Él no puede. La tapa está fuera de la botella y está tan enojado. Enojado de que Stiles esté tan tranquilo y sepa qué hacer, enojado porque Derek es el padre y él no fue quien salvó el día. El que fue a la reunión.

—¿Te estás riendo de esto? —Gruñe, y ambos lo miran; con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Crees que es gracioso?

—¿Qué? —Stiles se ríe, desconcertado —No, yo...

—No es gracioso, Stiles. Es peligroso. Tus estúpidas plantas la hicieron tropezar, y ella se lastimó. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que podría haber sido esto? ¿Qué tan gravemente podría haber sido herida? ¿Qué tan mal estaba herida? ¿Piensas en eso? ¿Alguien más que tú?

El hada chispea un poco con ira. —Hey, —advierte —Crecí con un mejor amigo que era un hombre lobo, Derek, y déjame decirte, he visto cosas mucho peores que huesos rotos. Tu hija puede sanar. Mírala, está bien. Nunca me reiría si pensara que algo serio ha sucedido...

—¿Esto no es serio para ti? —Él desafía, se pone colorado cuando se enfada. Todo lo que puede sentir es a su hija presionada contra él, y el olor de su sangre seca en la tierra seca, y puede oírla gritar una y otra vez en su mente.

Stiles todavía está agachado en cuclillas; rodillas dobladas, pero él se inclina más lejos. Ligeramente vigilado. —Necesitas relajarte, Derek..

—No lo entenderías. —Él escupe furiosamente, colmillos que caen y ojos brillantes mientras se desplaza a medias, por lo que sus siguientes palabras son más un gruñido que lenguaje humano; —no tienes hijos o la responsabilidad que conlleva. ¿Hacerla faltar a la escuela de esa manera? ¿Escuchas lo que sucede en su vida? ¿Sabes lo que los otros padres probablemente piensen de mí? ¿Lo que dicen? No, no lo haces. Porque no piensas. No te importa lo suficiente. ¡No puedes entender porque no es tu hija!

Flota en el aire.

El dolor de Stiles hace un olor agrio, e Isabella gime un poco por su olor.

Derek lo ignora.

—La amo. —Él sisea, y Derek se da cuenta con una punzada de que los ojos de Stiles están húmedos de lágrimas. Él trata de no mirar. —Amo a tu hija. Y nunca haría nada si pensara que la lastimaría a ella, a ti, no importa cuán grande o pequeña sea. Si tuviste tal problema con su escuela faltante, deberías haber dicho algo antes ¿tienes arrojarlo todo junto?

El hombre lobo no puede hablar. Él no hablará. Él no mirará a Stiles. Solo su hija, que está moviendo frenéticamente sus ojos entre ellos.

Stiles espera, y cuando Derek no responde, se pone de rodillas y se va.

Deja un rastro de ortigas en su estela, y Derek no se mueve hasta que oye el zumbido rugiente del motor del Jeep. Luego toma a Isabella en sus brazos, y la lleva adentro. Ella se queda callada, el brazo completamente curado ahora. Y cuando Derek la acuesta en el sofá y le promete su cena favorita, solo asiente a medias.

Es hace... bueno una buena noche de mierda, para ser honesto.

Derek no puede dormir realmente, y mira su teléfono preguntándose si Stiles llamará. Preguntándose si debería llamar. Cada vez que levanta el teléfono, lo vuelve a bajar. Y luego él simplemente se da por vencido y comienza a caminar hacia abajo.

Pero todo lo que puede oler es el aroma dulce y suave del rosal que Stiles había cultivado en el exterior del porche delantero.

Con cada paso, con cada gruñido frustrado, su olor se hace cada vez más fuerte y Derek simplemente no puede. Él sale, y medio desgarrado arranca el arbusto con un aullido lúgubre.

Luego se derrumba en los escalones del porche, vacío y exhausto. Sus emociones completamente agotadas. Se siente inútil y enojado, pero solo consigo mismo. Brillante. ¿Lo ha hecho entonces? ¿Ha expulsado finalmente a Stiles? ¿Es esto solo lo que es ahora? Alguien demasiado torcido y reprimido para darse cuenta cuando alguien solo tiene buenas intenciones. ¿Demasiado duro consigo mismo como para no expresar sus emociones cuando son pequeñas y manejables, en lugar de hacerlas grandes y explosivas?

Se duerme allí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia las estrellas y el sol ardiente lo despierta e Izzy lo mira.

Derek espera que ella se enoje con él, pero ella solo sonríe suavemente y frota la barba en la mejilla con su pequeña palma. —Tonto, papi. —Ella dice y besa su nariz —¿Podemos tener Lucky Charms?

Eso es lo que pasa con la familia, piensa Derek, cuando se dirigen adentro y él limpia el rocío de su piel, te perdonan con bastante facilidad.

Él espera que Stiles haga igual.

Es difícil no pensar en él, especialmente con el rocío en su camisa, y el hecho de que los Lucky Charms solo contienen Lucky Charms porque Stiles revisó la caja y sacó cualquier cosa que no fuera una deliciosa pepita de azúcar coloreada. Pero se las arregla para pasar la mayor parte de la mañana, y después de que le dio a Izzy su baño, incluso se las arregla para sonreír, porque ella está completamente libre de cicatrices y ella lo salpica con burbujas. Él la deja arriba jugando mientras comienza a almorzar, y escucha el jeep de Stiles.

Su corazón se precipita en su garganta, y se aleja de la cocina y busca a tientas con la puerta, solo para detenerse.

Stiles está arrodillado junto a los restos en descomposición del rosal. Está encorvado, se ve pequeño y frágil y huele abrumadoramente a pesar. Está hojeando las hojas y Derek se siente como una persona horrible de proporciones masivas. Recuerda a Stiles diciendo cuánto lo odiaba cuando la gente mataba plantas grandes, y él sabía que Stiles había cultivado ese rosal para Derek como una muestra de amor, y él sabía cómo Stiles lo tomaría...

—Stiles… —se apresura a explicar, pero de repente hay un sonido de trueno, y hay una nube de lluvia sobre la cabeza de Derek. Miniatura violenta, lluvia torrencial en la cara y chispas alrededor de las orejas. Gotea en sus ojos, y balbucea mientras las gotitas frías mojan su ropa.

—Solo vine a ver cómo está Isabella, pero supongo que ella está bien—. Stiles dice, con voz dura.

—Lo está, Stiles —balbucea, pero Stiles marcha hacia su Jeep, las alas aparecen una o dos veces para hacer sus pasos un poco más largos y más altos, pero se ha ido antes de que Derek realmente pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Bien, está bien. Él tiene que arreglar esto.

También debe permanecer fuera el resto del día, ya que la nube de lluvia es implacable y torrencial está volviendo un poco loco al hombre lobo. Izzy se había reído y acariciado la nube, que se había calentado ante su toque.

Derek decide llamar a Laura, y después de escucharla reír durante cinco minutos, se siente mejor cuando ella se queda en silencio y escucha.—Hermanito, —comienza, y Derek puede escucharla revolviendo a través de un armario y se da cuenta de que probablemente está tomando comida chatarra. —Déjame darte un consejo. Quítate la cabeza del culo. Izzy está bien, y deberías haberle dicho a Stiles cómo te sentiste cuando lo sentiste, en lugar de embotellarlo como siempre lo haces. Pensé que no te lo había dicho para arruinar esto.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor. —Derek responde secamente. O no secamente, porque ha sido desterrado al borde de la Reserva y su nube de lluvia pequeña es implacable.

—Derek, —la voz de Laura es más suave ahora —Desearía no tener que decirte esto, pero me preocupa que no lo sepas todavía. No va a dejar de amarte después de una pelea. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Derek se queda en silencio por un momento, antes de aclararse la garganta —no sabes lo que hice...

—No tengo por qué saberlo. Vi a ese chico y él te ama. Así que sácate la cabeza del culo y arréglalo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él suspira. —Sacar mi cabeza de mi culo y arréglalo.

—Buen chico. Te amo hermano, ya sabes cómo va.

Es molesto y totalmente Laura, pero lo hace sentir mejor.

Excepto que él realmente no sabe cómo hacerlo mejor. No cree que Stiles vaya a estar alrededor en un tiempo, de modo que mientras dispersa los restos del rosal en el bosque para que puedan ser absorbidos por el suelo, diseña un plan para ir a visitar la casa de los Stilinski. Afortunadamente, la nube ha desaparecido, y termina teniendo que organizar una tarde de juego para Izzy con la hija de una mujer de su gimnasio, y por la mirada que le da su hija, no le impresiona en absoluto.

Él besa su sien, y ella lo echa con un suspiro que significa que eres insoportable, papi.

Pero Stiles no está en casa.

El Sheriff resulta ser tan bueno como su hermana para dar consejos. —Me preguntaba cuándo estarías por aquí, —le dice John, sin amargura, haciendo entrar a Derek. Derek intenta ser respetuoso, ofreciendo sus disculpas, pero John lo saluda con la mano, con los ojos cálidos y sinceros mientras le da una cerveza a Derek. —No te disculpes, mi hijo es... demonios, él empuja todos nuestros botones a veces. —Derek intenta sonreír, pero se siente miserable. —Escucha, Derek, lo que pasa con Stiles es que puede ser muy impulsivo. Y tienes razón en que necesita que le digan cuando algo importa, incluso si parece mundano. El deletreo de Bell, esa no era su decisión y a veces necesita que alguien se lo diga, o darle un golpe en la cabeza, y recordarle que el mundo no gira en torno a sus aventuras.

Derek siente que el frío en su sangre comienza a descongelarse. —Sí, —dice, ahogado —q-quiero que se divierta, pero...

—Pero ella todavía necesita tener una infancia normal. —El Sheriff está de acuerdo, y Derek se siente tan completamente aceptado y normal que está pendiente de cada palabra del Sheriff. —Al mismo tiempo, los niños se lastiman. Se caen y se tropiezan, Stiles más que la mayoría, déjame decirte. Y da miedo las primeras veces, pero es normal. ¿Y lo mejor? Tu hija tiene la capacidad de sanar. No hay nada peor que ver a tu hijo con muletas la primera vez, pero alrededor de la séptima vez, comencé a tropezar con él un poco. —El Sheriff se ríe entre dientes, recordando claramente. —Sé que quieres protegerlos, Derek, pero no puedes consentirlos para siempre. Encontrarán una manera de escabullirse por la ventana e ir a una fiesta, o una cita, o esa vez en la que se escabullen para meterse en una investigación federal. —Se estremece, y Derek resopla por la infancia de Stiles. —Tienen que doler un poco, y eso es una mierda, pero es parte de la vida. ¿Lo entiendes, hijo?

Él asiente, agradecido, porque lo hace. Recuerda todas las acrobacias estúpidas que solían hacer Laura y él, como andar en bicicleta sobre las enormes rampas que su madre les había prohibido. Recuerda golpear su cabeza y ver las estrellas, y cómo Laura lo había forzado a esconderlo poniéndole un sombrero. Recuerda cómo su madre había castigado a Laura durante una semana, y Derek a dos, pero se habían escabullido al día siguiente.

—Creo que planea ir a ver a Bells esta tarde, —dice el Sheriff, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Derek. —Meteselo en esa cabeza dura que lo amas, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek se ríe. —Lo haré, señor. —Él asiente, sintiéndose más ligero.

Él recoge a Izzy de su tarde de juegos, y prácticamente corre hacia el coche. Derek intenta no molestarla demasiado, porque todavía se ve ligeramente horrorizada por el hecho de que la hija de Amy colecciona Bratz en lugar de Barbies.

Cuando llegan a casa, el Jeep de Stiles está allí, y está sentado en los escalones del porche exactamente donde Derek estaba hace dos noches.

—Veo que mi nube de lluvia se desvaneció. —informa Stiles, enmarcado por la luz de la tarde. Parece cansado, y Derek se da cuenta con una punzada de que dejó su almohada favorita aquí. —Vine a ver a Bells, —mira a Derek y la ve, extendiendo los brazos. Ella corre hacia él, lo abraza con fuerza y procede a hablar sobre la hija de Amy con un alarmante grado de hostilidad. Stiles se ríe, compartiendo su perverso placer y llevándola a la casa. Ella está sentada sobre su cadera como si fuera suya, charlando animadamente, y Derek se toma unos minutos antes de seguirlos.

Stiles sube las escaleras de inmediato, y Derek se da cuenta de que no es bienvenido, así que se prepara para hacer chocolate caliente.

Arriba, Isabella empuja sus dedos en los pómulos de Stiles y ladea la cabeza. —Estás siendo tonto. —Ella declara, y Stiles se tambalea un poco.

—¡No soy tonto!

—Lo sé. —Ella asiente con énfasis, como si simpatizara con su difícil situación. —Eres muy inteligente, por eso eres incluso más tonto por ser tonto, —Ella se pone un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja, y Stiles invoca una flor distraídamente que ella pone allí. —No hagas que mi padre esté triste, Stiles. Baja y bésale. —Ella tiene un tono firme y sensato en su voz, y el hada levanta las cejas; impresionado.

—¿Tu tía Laura te enseña cómo hacer eso?

—¡Hazlo con besos! —Ella chilla, lo empuja fuera de su habitación, y él sonríe, saltando las escaleras.

Derek mira hacia arriba, y empuja una taza de chocolate caliente hacia él sin palabras.

El hada retuerce sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa hacia arriba, lanzándose hacia adelante y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Derek. El hombre lobo se congela, perplejo por un momento, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Agarrando el cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo y sintiéndose completo nuevamente. —Lo siento, —Stiles murmura en su pecho. —Lo siento mucho. —Su voz es honesta y sincera, los latidos de su corazón golpeando con la verdad sin fin.

—No.—Derek dice ferozmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Yo lo estoy. Joder, lo estoy.

Stiles se aleja, pero no demasiado lejos, mientras mira a Derek con grandes ojos color ámbar. —Yo solo... solo quiero que ella tenga una gran infancia, pero también quiero que confíes en mí con ella. Es solo que, Scott y yo, hicimos novillos un montón de días cuando crecimos, y cuando miro hacia atrás , esos son los días que recuerdo. No las lecciones interminables, ¿sabes? Solo quiero que sea feliz, pero no si te hace infeliz, y eres lo opuesto a ser un mal padre...

—Lo entiendo, Stiles, —dice, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Sé que la quieres feliz y confío en ti. Quizás... los viajes espontáneos deberían limitarse a una o dos veces por semestre. Cuando no tenga nada importante. —Él logra una pequeña sonrisa que muestra algunos dientes y Stiles se sonroja.

Él asiente con impaciencia —Y sobre su brazo...

—...fue un accidente. —Derek termina con firmeza —podría haber pasado en cualquier lugar, y no fue tu culpa. Lo siento. Y lo siento, no te conté lo que me molesto cuando sucedió, yo solo...

—¿Lo reprimiste? —Stiles sonrió, colocando un beso casto en los labios de Derek. Su voz es suave y cálida. —Lo sé. Lamento haber intentado ocultarlo. Nunca debería haberlo hecho. —Él se aleja, tomando un sorbo rápido de chocolate caliente. —Somos un par de idiotas, ¿no? —Él dice cariñosamente, y Derek se ríe. Pero por dentro, está satisfecho. Me complace que hayan logrado resolver esto... de esta manera.. como adultos. Lo cual suena absurdo porque hubo nubes de lluvia y ataques de plantas, pero lo ha sido. Están hablando, y es tan fácil. Tan fácil comparado con las semanas de resentimiento que se acumularían entre él y Jennifer. Stiles toma la mano de Derek rápidamente, tirando de él hacia la puerta principal. —Ahora vamos, —se burla —estamos volviendo a cultivar un rosal.

Derek no cree que estar enamorado haya sido tan fácil.

 

Cinco meses más tarde, el incidente quedó atrás, cuando Parrish deja a Isabella en casa y ella entra a la casa hablando una milla por minuto. Su cabello salpicado de flores, su uniforme cubierto de barro.

Hasta ahora, tan normal.

Hasta que ella dice eso: —Este muchacho, Brandon, en mi clase me llamó spazz. —Ella comienza a hojear su cartera azul buscando su libro de colorear —No creo que me guste.

Derek resopla, pero la cabeza de Stiles ha salido del archivo del caso que estaba revisando en el sofá. Sus ojos duros, y entrecerrados.

—¿Cuál es su nombre completo? —Él pregunta severamente, y Derek frunce el ceño ante el tono.

—Uh... Brandon... ¡Brandon Murphy! —Ella sonríe triunfante, sin darse cuenta de los ojos concentrados de Stiles. —Recuerdo porque lo dice en su chapita. —Ella procede a besar la mejilla de Derek, y luego la de Stiles, antes de que ella corra escaleras arriba para cambiarse.

Derek observa mientras Stiles escribe en su portátil apresuradamente. —¿Stiles? —Frunce el ceño —¿estás bien?

—Regreso en un rato. —dice Stiles, saludándolo y saliendo corriendo de la casa. —¡Parrish! —Él grita, persiguiendo el coche de la policía ahora en la parte inferior de la entrada a la reserva —¡Espera!

Derek se para; perplejo. Pero lo ignora, atribuyéndolo a otra de las peculiaridades de Stiles y preparándose para hacer la cena.

Cuando Stiles aún no regresó cuando él e Izzy se comieron todas sus verduras (‘Debido a que necesitas comer vegetales para ser grande y fuerte, esa es la razón’), Derek pone un plato para él, y lleva a Izzy a cama. Él piensa que tal vez hubo un gran avance con el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Sabe que Stiles se pierda a sí mismo cuando está centrado.

La casa está oscura y silenciosa mientras él se acuesta en la cama. Puede oír a Isabella durmiendo profundamente, la suave subida y bajada de su pecho, cuando oye los pasos silenciosos de Stiles escaleras abajo. Lo hace reír tranquilamente en las mantas, mientras escucha los intentos de Stiles de ser sigiloso. Se tropieza con el último escalón y tropieza contra la barandilla maldiciendo suavemente. Pero él no entra en su habitación como Derek espera, sino que va a la habitación de Isabella.

Derek aguza el oído, escuchando atentamente.

—Bells, cariño, ¿estás despierta? —susurra Stiles, y hay un crujido cuando el ritmo cardíaco de Isabella se acelera.

—Sí, —murmura, soñolienta.

—Lo siento, sé que estabas dormida, —susurra, —¿Me preguntaba si estabas bien? ¿Después de lo que dijo Brandon?

Ella hace un pequeño sonido de confusión. —¿Huh? —Ella consigue decir inteligiblemente.

—Es solo... siempre y cuando sepas quién eres y de qué se trata, entonces está bien. Si no lo haces, a veces, esas palabras realmente pueden doler. Cuando estaba creciendo, me llamaron muchas veces spazz, y solía herir mis sentimientos, hasta que decidí que estaba bien ser ese tipo. Yo solo... quiero que sepas que está bien si duele, porque es una curva de aprendizaje. Ser un lobo significa que las lesiones físicas en realidad no serán un gran problema, pero también significa que podrías ser un poco más vulnerable a los nombres maliciosos. Yo solo... —él suspira, y se ríe un poco— está bien si duele, no tienes que aparentar ser fuerte. A veces, tienes que reconocer el dolor, para que no te domina. Ignorarlo... no ayuda.

A Derek le duele el corazón, y puede imaginar el tipo de personas que llamarían así a Stiles. Son personas que no reconocen la brillantez y el talento. Derek quiere lastimarlos.

—Las palabras pueden ser un arma, pero no tienen que serlo, Bells. Si sabes quién eres, y amas quién eres, siempre estarás bien. Y deberías amar quién eres, porque tú eres increíble y te amo, y tu papá te ama a ti como tu tía, tu abuelo y a tantos otros.

Derek oye a Isabella bostezar, y el sonido de acariciar el cabello de Stiles. —Le dije a Brandon que era la mejor spazz que hubiera conocido, porque pensé que eso es lo que dirías. —Ella dice sinceramente.

Derek escucha que el corazón de Stiles se salta un latido, y casi puede sentir el calor de su sonrojo. —Bien... bien entonces. Ya lo tienes todo listo, pantaloncitos. Buenas noches, cariño, —murmura, y se oye el ruido de las mantas y las cobijas crujiendo mientras la acomoda de nuevo.

—Noche Pá, —murmura ella, la frecuencia cardíaca disminuyendo.

El corazón de Stiles martillea fuerte en su pecho, y Derek puede oler sus emociones que irradian a través de la casa, y son abrumadoramente amor y protección. Stiles se para en su habitación por un momento, y Derek puede imaginar que está mirando a su... a ellos, a su hija, tan enamorado como el propio Derek.

Derek intenta esconder su sonrisa en la almohada, simula estar dormido cuando Stiles entra de puntillas en la habitación, para que su novio pueda tener este momento para sí mismo. Stiles se arrastra a la cama y abraza a Derek, deslizando un dedo sobre las cejas de Derek. —Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Brandon. —Susurra engreído, besando la nariz supuestamente dormida de Derek, y Derek siente una ráfaga de pura calidez.

Stiles también es un bastardo demasiado protector.

Él sabe que ambos se harán cargo de Isabella a su manera. Sin embargo, con suerte se equilibrarán entre sí. Uno de ellos da más libertad cuando el otro es más rígido, y se intercambiarán cuando sea necesario. Derek cree que serán un buen equipo.

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, y su novio se acurruca en su pecho. Él puede oler la magia, las verduras de la cena, la alegría de Isabella y las rosas dulces y florecientes de los arbustos junto al porche delantero, en el calor de la noche de verano.


End file.
